Sarah Wiedenheft
Sarah Leann Wiedenheft (born July 3, 1993 in Amersfoort, Holland) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Minori, Tour Bus Voice (ep12), Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Moz (Announced) *Absolute Duo (2015) - Yoshibizu (ep2), Additional Voices *All Out!! (2017) - Rurun (ep11), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Oura, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Rui *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Hikari Sakurada *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Additional Voices *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Kikyo Kushida (Announced) *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Miharu Mashiki (Announced) *D-Frag! (2015) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017) - Fan *Date A Live II (2016) - Mikie Okamine *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Anya *Endride (2016) - Alicia (Announced) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Julia Munberk *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Aika Tsube/'Tailblue' *Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (2016) - Shihoru (Announced) *Hand Shakers (2017) - Chizuru (Announced) *Handa-kun (2016) - Maiko Mori (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Misaki Sawakiguchi, Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Additional Voices *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Sushi Urnea Ortlinde (Announced) *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Yuki Kusakabe (Announced) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Non Toyoguchi *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Ruby Kurosawa (Announced) *Luck & Logic (2017) - Valkyrie *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Kumano (Announced) *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2017) - Tohru (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2015) - Aphelandra *Orange (2016) - Azusa Murasaka (Announced) *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep3A), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Sonya (Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Sachiko (ep3) *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Milulun *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Aoi Sangu (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shomin Sample (2015) - Aika Tenkubashi (Announced) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Il *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Min (ep25) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Wada (ep1), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Rinka Urushiba *Trickster (2016) - Makoto Noro (Announced) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (2015) - Minako Kanou (Announced) *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Mage *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Julia Munberk 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Aphelandra *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Jane Elves *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Ran Tachibana *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Ran Tachibana *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Yulia, Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Amelie Planchard *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Fanatic Female 1, Prisa *HunieCam Studio (2016) - Lailani *HuniePop (2015) - Celeste Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 2014-2019. Category:American Voice Actors